


Ghosts and Wraiths

by Elizabetty323



Series: Gem and Jesse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description, This is going to be long, also probably smut at some point, only sometimes but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabetty323/pseuds/Elizabetty323
Summary: Gem (Jemima) is my OC!Gem was a blackwatch agent with a dark past who found a family with blackwatch and then had to watch her family fall apart, was turned into a monster and had a little girl.When overwatch is recalled she seizes the oppertunity to make things right, but waiting for her is a familar face and a bucket load of painful memories.





	Ghosts and Wraiths

Gem’s stomach turned somersaults as the airship touched down on the landing pad. She smoothed her soft, blue hair down nervously as thoughts raced through her mind. What if blackwatch agents weren't welcome? Was she even welcome? Dark memories threatened to cloud her mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Genji tightened his grip slightly when she turned to face him, but relaxed when she smiled.

“I’ll be alright.” she reassured her friend as the omnic behind him spoke.

“This will be my first time on an overwatch base, I must admit to being a little excited.” Zenyatta told them causing Gem to smile warmly.

“Gibraltar was only ever a watchpoint - like the one in Antarctica - designed to be a base for smaller missions. The base isn't small but it isn't designed to be a headquarters, it'll be a temporary base for the recall, until whoever's in charge knows how many people have responded. It could just be us.” Gem explained, her eyes unfocusing as she remembered the organisation she used to work for. She blinked and looked over to the monk.

“If the base hasn't changed since I was last here, it's stunningly beautiful. It also has plenty of private peaceful spots we used to drink in that would be perfect for mediation.” Zenyatta seemed pleased at this. The aircraft door opened suddenly and for a split second Gem resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, but she quickly regained her composure as she walked down the ramp with Genji and Zenyatta. The smell of sea salt carried on a warm breeze hit her and she stopped, breathing in deeply, allowing the memories to flood her mind for a moment.

 

_“Howdy.” a familiar voice drawled and she tore her eyes away from the sunset looking up at him through her loose hair that the wind had blown across her face._

_“Any of that left for me?” he asked, motioning to the bottle of cheap whiskey in her hand. She nodded and passed it to him as he sat on the edge of the cliff next to her. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the seabirds calling to each other below them as the sun slowly slipped past the skyline. She sighed deeply as he took a swig from the bottle before passing it back to her._

_“How many?” he asked quietly. She tensed for a moment and took a drink before answering. “_

_None of ours. Almost all of them. There was a scientist. I recognized him” she passed the bottle back to him, her hand trembling slightly. She sighed and rubbed her face. He spoke quietly._

_“_ _This isn't like you, what happens on the field stays in the field remember?” Realising the bottle was empty he tossed it into the sea below. She watched it fall, her breathing shallow._

_“I know. There's some stuff that never leaves you though.” she murmured, her voice thick with unshed tears._

_“Hey now, no one's going to let anyone do that to you ever again.” he said, pulling her to him as she cried quietly. “I know for a fact Reyes would tear the world apart looking for you.” He chuckled. “We're all family remember?” She nodded and gripped his shirt. They sat quietly as they sky grew dark and the air colder._

 

“Jemima!” an accented voice broke through and brought Gem back to the present with a jolt. She recognized the voice and her eyes narrowed.

“Ana Amari what are you doing here?” she exclaimed moving forward to embrace her old friend. Ana grinned widely and returned the hug tightly.

“I couldn't pass up the chance to surprise Reinhart. He's mourned for too long. Besides our little masakh missed her mumia.” Ana said as a small voice piped up.

“Mami! Mami!” a young girl threw herself up into Gems arms excitedly.

“Maria, Mami missed you too! Have you been good for Nana Ana?” she asked, kissing the girl's forehead and Ana gave a sharp laugh.

“She's been a little alqaraf as usual.” she said fondly. Maria gave a hearty giggle as Gem said sternly;

“One of these days she's gonna copy you.” turning round she exclaimed; “look who I brought! Its uncle Genji and zen-zen!” and Maria gave a delighted squeal and struggled to be put down. The second her feet touched the ground she raced straight to zenyatta and was lifted into his lap, delightedly chattering. Gem turned to Ana sharply.

“We agreed I would come and you would look after Maria.” she said in a hushed voice. Ana sighed.

“I know, but I can't pass up the opportunity to rejoin. Besides Fareeha was on base with me from the day she was born, she'll be perfectly safe.” Ana assured her. Gem looked like she was going to argue but instead relented and turned back to where Maria was trying to climb onto zenyatta's head as they both chuckled and Genji egged them on.

“It’s good to be with her. I can’t help but feel like I’m always making up lost time.”Gem smiled sadly.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, what you have done for her proves you are a good mother.” Ana told her. “You went to, still go to such lengths to keep her safe and happy.” Gem nodded.

“I’d tear the moon down if she asked for it.” Gem laughed with Ana.

“Maria will be perfectly fine, and it will give us the chance to heal and help others again, just like old times.” Ana told her over the noise of Maria shrieking delightedly and Zenyatta tossed her up and down. Gem gave Ana a pointed look as she only just caught the girl before she hit the ground headfirst, the girls delighted laughter bouncing around the base.

 

Inside Gem was overwhelmed by all the faces she remembered.

“So many agents responded…” she murmured, looking around with wide eyes. She recognized more than half of them, and the newer ones seemed so bright and eager already. She and Ana integrated with the crowd, both on edge, waiting for someone to notice them. Suddenly a loud bellow made them all jump.

“Mein gott! Jemima!” Gem turned sharply, faced with Reinhard who couldn't seem to make up his mind about his emotions. The mountain of a man looked strangely vulnerable as he looked down. “You are dead.” was all he said as his eyes watered, and her heart broke, running to the large man who embraced her so tight she was sure she felt ribs cracking.

“Reinhardt I'm so sorry, after everything… I ran. I ran for weeks and didn't dare look back. By the time Ana dragged me back to reality my funeral had already been held. And I had-” Gems sentence was broken off as he pushed her away suddenly, holding her at arm's length, not realising her feet were dangling just above the ground. She was about to laugh and tell him to put her down when she saw his face. The pain in his eyes and shock on his face grew as the room fell silent. “Ana… is dead. I was there when she…” there was a tremble in his low voice. He lowered her to the ground and she dropped her head Gem moved wordlessly to the side to reveal the woman standing behind her. It had been years since Reinhardt had buried the woman he loved, he visited the highly decorated grave three times a year. Yet before him stood Ana Amari, her now white hair swept back in the loose braid she always wore, her familiar sharp eyes, one covered with a black leather patch, sparkling with tears as she smiled gently, a hint of sadness pulling at her expression. The large man took a small tentative step forward, his hands shaking as they reached out and brushed down the side of her face. Her soft hand came up to hold his hand there as she let the tears fall. All at once Reinhardt let out a shout and grasped her to him, gripping her tightly as if she was going to disappear. She held him tightly, her small shoulders shaking. From across the room someone started clapping and soon the whole room was applauding and cheering. Gem smiled sadly at the couple before reviewing the room. How many others here had lost someone? How many had she… She felt a hand on her shoulder again and turned to see Genji who wordlessly pulled her into a light hug. She returned it gratefully. Genji always seemed to know when her dark memories became too much.

“I'm afraid I have to admit to something.” he said as she pulled away. “We were watching Ana and Reinhardt and I'm afraid Maria seems to have disappeared.” the omnic said guiltily. Fear seized Gems heart for a moment but she pushed it aside.

“It's alright Genji, go let Ana know and I'll go find her, she can't have got far.” Gem patted his shoulder and walked off in a random direction, scouring the crowd. She only had little legs how far could one child get? She asked herself nervously as someone approached her. It wasn't until he spoke to her that she noticed him.

“Hey there, you're with that little brown haired girl aren't you?” the man asked with a thick Brazilian accent and Gem nodded thankfully

“Yes! Have you seen her she seems to have escaped.” Gem smiled and he nodded laughing.

“She went up the stairs to the roof when we were all distracted by the tearful reunion. I think there’s someone up there already so she’ll be alright.” he pointed to a set of stairs on the other side of the room. Gem thanked him and hurried off in the direction of the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Please drop a comment if you liked it  
> This is my first published fic so it's not amazing but I'm pleased with it.


End file.
